The awakening of Metroplex
This is how The awakening of Metroplex goes in To Cybertron and Back Again. Starkight Glimmer: Are you sure Metroplex is here? Trixie: Positive. Thorax: You're not as crazy as we think. Discord: I agree. find Metroplex's hiding place Starkight Glimmer: There it is. Trixie: Let's get down there. Thorax: Discord? Discord: Your wish is my command. his fingers enter and look around inside Metroplex Starlight Glimmer: Whoa! Trixie: The inside is large. Thorax: Very large. Discord: Yeah. find a lever Starlight Glimmer: I wonder what this does? Trixie: Not sure. Thorax: Don't push it though. Discord: We don't what could happen. Starlight Glimmer: Then how are we suppose to awake Metroplex? Trixie: Not sure. Thorax: Haven't got a clue. Discord: Nope. Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord are trying to figure out how to awaken Metroplex, a mechanical arm comes out from the ceiling and moves towards the lever. They then notice the arm. Starlight Glimmer: Whoa! Trixie: Where did that come from? Thorax: Don't look at me. Discord: Haven't got a clue. arm then pulls the lever down and goes back into the ceiling Starlight Glimmer: Wow! Trixie: How did-? Thorax: Not sure. Discord: No clue at all. room they're in starts shifting Starlight Glimmer: Whoa! Trixie: The room's moving! Thorax: We're moving! Discord: Well, something is moving! in the city, the Terrorcons were running rampant, they shot at the Autobots trying to attack them and stopping any assault that the Autobots tried to commit. But before any other Terrorcon could continue the assault or any Changeling could fire another blast....... .......the city transformed. The ground rumbled and the buildings shrunk down. Several Terrorcons fell through the ground that broke apart in a straight line. Several buildings joined together as one and formed a large body, out of the body came a giant red light that spun up with such intensity it caused several Terrorcons to actually scream in fear. The remaining buildings built themselves up and formed large black pillars. Several Terrorcons were still hanging on for dear life until they eventually let go and fell to their fates. The white buildings locked in place and opened up, out of the hole came a large cannon! The black pillars grew higher and bigger with each passing second, red lights appeared all over the outside of the city walls as more Terrorcons fell to their deaths. Two long red blasters came out of the top of this massive structure and lit up a glowing red. The buildings formed together to a long powerful arm, the arm opened up at the end and a gigantic hand appeared! The fingers popped out and the giant black fist clenched itself! A massive black cannon appeared at the top of the massive structure, but the most amazing thing that happened that fateful day......was the gigantic head the popped out of the top and the red optics lit up! Metroplex had reawoken. Metroplex: I'm awake! then lifts up his left hand that's holding Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord. Starlight Glimmer: Metroplex! He woke up! Trixie: We mean you no harm! Thorax: We need your help! Discord: Honestly! Metroplex: How can I help you? Starlight Glimmer: Well, you see... Trixie: Our friends have been captured! Thorax: My queen took them! Discord: We have to rescue them! Metroplex: Allow me and my three insect friends to assist you. Starlight Glimmer: Who are they? Trixie: What do they look like? Thorax: Are they small? Discord: Like Earth insects? Kickback, and Hardshell appear Sharpshot: I'm Sharpshot. Kickback: I'm Kickback Kickback Kickback. Hardshell: And I'm Hardshell. Starlight Glimmer: Good to meet you. Trixie: We need your help. Thorax: My queen has our friends. Discord: We have to save them! Sharpshot: Alright. Kickback: We're in in in. Hardshell: Yep. We and our big friend here will assist you. pulls out his Photon Burst Rifle, Kickback pulls out his Nucleon Assault Rifle, and Hardshell pulls out his X-18 Scrapmaker. Starlight Glimmer: Nice weapons. Trixie: Let's move. Thorax: No time to lose. Discord: Let's move out. Sharpshot: Come on. Kickback: Let's go go go. Hardshell: Let's do this. sets Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord down Metroplex: I'll keep you safe. Sharpshot: So what do your friends look like? Starlight Glimmer: Two are pegasi, two are earth ponies, four are alicorns, two are unicorns and one's a dragon. Kickback: What's with this guy guy guy. to Discord Discord: I'm still learning to be good as you might say. Kickback: Why why why? Discord: I did some mean things, like turning Twilight and her friends against each other. Hardshell: up piece of metal and throws it at Discord That was mean. Discord: Also, I made plundervines grow and capture the princesses. Hardshell: another piece of metal and throws it at Discord That was also mean. Discord: And I put Twilight's friends under a spell to make them my friends while she was away. Hardshell: another piece of metal and throws it at Discord That was also mean. Discord: Hardshell: Sharpshot, what are my orders with these Equines? Can I squish the draconequess? Sharpshot: No.